


A House is not a Home

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dmhgchallenge October 2013 with the prompt: "Shrieking Shack". No dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House is not a Home

He sees her walking an unknown path while on his way to Hogsmeade. She's bundled up, her nose and cheeks pink.  


He follows her. There's a tall swaying house in the distance.   


 

_Do you miss home? Do you miss your parents like I do mine?_

_How do you live a life devoid of magic?_

_Why are you you?_   


 

He shakes his head as if physical movement can dispel these thoughts. She’s been on his mind more and more these days.  


He’s about to leave her be when he hears the soft crunch of snow. He sees Weasel-Bee.  


 

_Go away, Weasley.  
_


End file.
